


Better Than This

by femmefatales (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/femmefatales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>done for this prompt:  Can I get something along the lines of where Dean gets hurt saving Sam and Sam gives him the angry silent treatment on the drive to the bunker and goes to his room. Later he finds Dean unconscious and he freaks out thinking his brother is dead? A first timey kind of thing? Please?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than This

The silence in the car was deafening. Normally, Dean knew how to handle Sam’s bitch-fits, but this was different for some reason. He wasn’t saying anything; almost like Dean was invisible. And it wasn’t fair, especially now that Dean’s head was spinning from when he was thrown against a wall just a smidgen too hard by a witch. 

"Look, I’m sorry, okay? I did what I had to!" Dean said. 

Nothing.

"You’re seriously ignoring me because I saved your life?"

Silence. But judging by the scowl on Sam’s face, Dean was in for an ear-full later. Which would be better than this. Anything would be better than this. 

After about ten more minutes of awkward, tense silence, the boys had reached the bunker. Dean tried not to fall over when his legs turned to jelly beneath him. He didn’t want Sam to get more pissed than he already was. 

Not like it would have mattered, though, because Sam was already halfway to his room. 

"Goodnight to you too!" Dean bellowed angrily.

He gripped the coffee table and let out a shaky breath. He’d be fine. His body had been through much more than this. 

Dean stumbled to his room and flopped onto his bed. Sleep. He could just sleep this off, and deal with Sam later. Yeah. 

~

"Dean? Shit, Dean! Can you hear me?!"

It was 10 AM and Dean wasn’t one to sleep past 9, so despite being angry, Sam had gone to check on him. And what he’d found was Dean sprawled out on the bed, lifeless and pale. 

Sam shook Dean’s limp body. 

"Oh God. No, you can’t be—open your eyes!” Sam’s vision was blurred with tears. This couldn’t be the way Dean was going to die, not after everything. Sam felt as if he were being turned inside out. No, he thought as he shook Dean harder. No no no no anything but this.

Why didn’t Sam think to ask him if he was okay? He was so caught up in being pissed he hadn’t even been paying attention. It was his fault, all his fault, everything—

That was when Dean’s eyelids fluttered.

"Dean?" Sam asked, desperation in his voice. 

""M fine, Sammy. Jesus, stop shaking me like that," Dean grumbled. 

Sam’s eyes widened and he let himself fall onto Dean’s chest.

"Woah, what—are you crying?” Dean asked. 

Sam clutched Dean harder and didn’t respond, face buried in Dean’s chest. 

"I thought you were dead, Dean,” Sam hiccuped. The way his eyes looked reminded Dean of that one time in Oklahoma when Dean was twelve and Sam was nine; Dean fell down while climbing a tree. Sam had called Dad in tears, convinced that Dean was dead and that the world was ending. 

"You thought I was what?" Dean asked. "Did it ever occur to you to listen to my heartbeat? Or you know, see if I was breathing?"

Sam just let out a shaky laugh and gripped Dean tighter, thanking God, or Heaven, or Hell. Whoever there was to thank for the light in Dean’s eyes and the sound of his voice and the way he smelled and the way he laughed and—

"I love you," Sam said more as a realization than anything else. And then, realizing what he had said, pulled away from Dean, face hot. "Sorry, I…I didn’t mean—"

"You what?" 

"I take it back, I shouldn’t have said that," Sam said, turning around to leave. But Dean grabbed his hand and yanked him over to the bed. 

"I love you too, you dumbass. C’mere,"


End file.
